How to Create a Beyblade OC!
by ZaraCross
Summary: How to Create a Beyblade OC; A spoof made out of Requests. Warning: Contains so much description of the phenomenon known as the Mary-sue.


Author: ZaraCross

Disclaimer: God forbid the day that i get tossed in a jail cell for claiming the Beyblade characters. I will never own them.

Note: I've been Pm'ed about creating a typical Beyblade rant about the ever annoying, Mary-sue. None of this is played out as a story and i don't share any interest in writing one with the Destruction of all Oc's.

Instead of just ranting, i've been inspired to create a 'How to make a *Insert Beyblade character*/OC fic' guide. For all you new Authors, please don't follow the rail on what i'm about to write about, it's a large spoof.

* * *

To start things off: About 99% of all OC's are girls, so i'll just use 'She'.

**_Creating your OC: _**_**Rules**_

1: Your OC MUST be perfect in every single way, from her toes to the last strand of hair on her pretty little head!

2: She can't have ANY flaws. That'd make her look so unrealistic, and we don't want that to happen!

3: She must have totally fabulous looks! So fabulous that even a model would envy her!

4: Her personality has to be perfect, just like her complexion!

5: Your OC must be SMART in order for *Insert character* to fall on his knees and beg marriage, i mean, she's perfect but even someone like her needs brains!

6: She MUST, MUST, MUST be amazing at ANYTHING, from balancing plates on a stick to beating Tyson, Brooklyn, Kai, Ray, Max, Bryan, Tala and all of those strong components at Beyblading!

7: She can't have even a tiny bit of baby fat!

8: Even though she doesn't lift a finger, in fear she'll break a nail, she'll ALWAYS have a twig thin figure!

9: She has to get the best grades in School, even though she never pays attention!

10: Finally! The most IMPORTANT one of them ALL; Everyone has to love her for no solid reason!

* * *

_**Appearance: An OC isn't even worth naming if she isn't perfect in every single way! So lets get cracking!**_

Hair: What good is your character if her hair isn't as amazing as she is? Unique is the key word! She has to stand out in a busy crowd!

Three Words: Rainbow and Neon

If you give her all the colors in the world for her hair, she will ALWAYS have the spotlight she seeks! In contrast, making 'em Neon is even better and brighter/eye-catching!'

Eyes: If her eyes were plain Brown, blue or green, would she be interesting? No.

I can't say this enough: Her eyes have to change with her mood!

Red: Anger

Purple: Sad

Blue: Annoyed

Green: Calm

Amber: Love

Black: Raging

Rainbow: Thrilled

~ Any unique color is good, but when they change is WAY better!

* * *

_**Physique**_

Like i stressed in the 'Rules' section! She can't be Average in weight!

The word you're looking for is Lithe.

You know, even though she pigs out and has five extra courses after every meal; her figure will ALWAYS be outstanding!

Of course, you can give her muscles, even if you didn't, she'll always be strong enough to hold a Skyscraper with one finger!

Oh, and even if she's thirteen, she has to have D cups. Can't have her under formed like a normal human!

* * *

_**Persona**_

Nothing much to say, like i mentioned in ''Rules''!

Her Persona HAS to be perfect, like her looks of course. No one likes a bitch. ~

Wimpy: The semi-common one of them all: She'll always come running into one of the Canon's arms a plead for protection!

Brave: Probably the most common one of 'em all. Can't have your OC flaking out in front of Kai Hiwatari, now can we?

* * *

_**Clothing**_

The keyword is, Revealing. It's okay to show a little cleavage, but it's overly sexy to flash all of your chest and expose her long and smooth legs.

Girls won't mind if you give them a bad name!

* * *

_**Nationality/Hometown**_

First off: It's OKAY to say they were born in Texas with Australian parents but claim their nationality is Japanese, Russian, Chinese, etc, when they have no family roots to said Nationality! No one cares!

Besides, it just makes her even more amazing!

If you want her to be OVER THE TOP amazing, then make her have ALL the Nationalities in the world!

* * *

**_Beyblade team_**

Hey! If you don't like a Canon character on, random choice, The Bladebreakers, lets just say you despise Hillary: Kill Hillary off, make your Oc break the news of her death to the team, share a laugh with said Team about her death, then take the place of Hillary and even become one of The people who ACTUALLY go out and battle! Because that totally isn't going against the rules!

* * *

THAT was so painful too write!

If you've happened to have created a character than is described like all of that above, then you have successfully created a Mary-sue.

Kill it with fire; Even though the Mary-sue is immortal and re-spawns to spread the disease to newly beginning Authors.

I'd like too nag about something before i finish: On the Beyblade Team, section.

I have ACTUALLY read a story were this Author created a mary-sue; Hillary got hit by a car, The OC explained that Hillary was dead to The Bladebreakers, they ALL laughed, Mary-sue took Hillary's place, became one of the BEST, stole Kai's heart, took the spotlight from Tyson and became the ''heart'' of Beyblading within a week. Oh, and she was only Twelve, had D cups and had sex with Kai.

Have some Sanity!

Sadly, even i can admit(Like most) i was ONCE a victim to the Mary-sue, i created an OC named Silver, she had bright silver hair that sparkled, eyes changed according to her mood, etc. Honestly, i'm not that ashamed.

If i hadn't of created Silver, i would never have created Raisa when i learned how to make a proper creation. And without Silver, i would still be writing lame fictions on another site.

That's all for now!

R&R

Yours, Zara~


End file.
